Patent Literature 1 below discloses this type of continuously variable transmission. Conventionally, as this type of continuously variable transmission, a so-called toroidal type continuously variable transmission is known, which includes an input disk as an input member, an output disk as an output member, and a friction roller as a rotary member, and which alters a transmission ratio by altering the tilting angle of the friction roller. This toroidal type continuously variable transmission is disclosed in Patent Literature 2 below. The continuously variable transmission cited in this Patent Literature 2 decreases the flow rate of lubricant cooling liquid as a transmission ratio becomes larger than 1 or smaller than 1. Additionally, Patent Literature 3 below discloses an in-wheel motor, which includes an oil introduction passage formed by making a hollow in an output shaft, a stator cooling passage formed by accommodating a motor case in a cylindrical housing, and an oil supply device for supplying oil to the oil introduction passage and which allows the oil introduction passage and stator cooling passage to communicate with one another via a deceleration gear mechanism, thereby cooling a stator coil.